


Comfort

by Koayyy



Series: Heat Haze Records [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: When one is down, the other helps them up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year, yay! Happy new year to everyone! \o/

The two ended up living together. Momo couldn’t go back to his family after that, and Yuki had his apartment all to himself, it seemed like the natural choice to make. But Momo’s excitement (worry? nervousness?) at first seemed to signal otherwise.

“Yuki~! I’m home!” Momo shouts as he enters their apartment. He hurriedly takes off his shoes to meet his darling in the kitchen. But when he turns the corner, he widens his eyes in surprise to see that Yuki wasn’t in sight. It was too late in the night for him to go buy ingredients, so where was he?

“Yuki?” Momo searches the apartment. He goes to the living room only for it to be completely silent. He walked over to the bathroom and found it empty as well. He goes to check the multiple bedrooms, but he returns to the kitchen with no success.

At this point, his mind was popping out all kinds of worse case scenarios. Yuki could’ve been kidnapped or something! He was starting to have a panic attack when his ears pick up on... the sound of someone sobbing?

Composing himself, he follows the sound as quietly as humanly possible. The sound was coming from his bedroom? I-is it a ghost? With a trembling hand, Momo gently opens the door. The increase in volume proves that the crying was coming from here, but he confirms that the room was empty after scanning it carefully.

Momo holds his breath as he steps into the center of the room. He looks around, trying to understand the direction the sound was coming from. After a few turns, he’s sure that the sound came from one certain corner of the room.

He trembles in fear even more when he sees a human silhouette in that corner. It seemed to be sitting facing the wall, curled up into a ball. Momo is weary as he approaches it, but the closer he got, the more he realized the silhouette looked very identical to Yuki.

Crouching down, he prepared himself to touch it’s shoulder. On a count of 3.

1...

2...

3.

He gently places his hand on it’s shoulder, when it was clear to him it wasn’t an it, but a he. A few strands of Yuki’s quickly growing silver hair brushes Momo’s face when he turns around. The first thing he noticed was tear stains on his face, the next was that Yuki was incredibly beautiful, even when he was crying.

“Yu...ki?” Momo whispers as he gently rubs Yuki’s knuckles in comfort with his other hand. Yuki closes his eyes before he suddenly tackles Momo with a hug. He’s pushed back, but he leans his weight on his crouched legs to prevent himself from falling onto the ground.

Yuki hugs him tightly and buries his face into his shoulder, drenching his work uniform with his tears. Momo returns the hug when he realized that his friend(?) was still crying. He silently comforts him by slowly caressing from the middle of Yuki’s hair until his back. He didn’t know what he was crying about, but he just wants him to feel better.

They stayed like that until Yuki ran out of tears and calmed down. Momo loosens his hold as Yuki breaks the hug, but Momo was still crouching on the floor and Yuki was still kneeling when he speaks with a quiet voice.

“S-sorry...” The first thing that comes out of his mouth is an apology.

“It’s okay...” Momo replies as quickly as possible.

“Do you... want to talk about it?” He continues as softly as he can, trying his best to not pressure Yuki into talking.

“It’s... about Ban. About tha-” Yuki’s voice cracked and he sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Momo notices this immediately and shushes him.

“You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want to.” Momo whispers as he retracts finger he placed in front of Yuki’s lips and lowers his hand.

Yuki doesn’t know how to properly react to Momo’s comforting presence so he nods a little as an acknowledgment of his words. In the end Momo helped Yuki to get to his bed before retreating to his.

A similar incident happens again (without Yuki crying this time) before Momo realizes Yuki’s red colored eyes. Yuki had the ability to become invisible, hide himself from others. And the only way to cancel it was by physical touch.

The third time it happens, when Yuki weakly pulls away from Momo’s hug, he grabs Momo’s upper arm and makes eye contact. Momo’s mental exhaustion is gone unnoticed when Yuki whispers something filled with such shocking purity it resounds something inside Momo.

“Please don’t disappear...” His eyes close completely and his body crashes onto Momo out of fatigue due to Yuki’s recent insomnia.

“That’s my line, you idiot.” Momo says to no one in particular before using some of his remaining strength to drag Yuki to his bed. Unfortunately his energy runs out before he can get back to his own and the two end up sleeping together, legs tangled and all.

During the ungodly hours of the night, the two unconsciously reach out and hug each other in their slumber.


End file.
